Stanley (narrow gauge)/Behind the Scenes
Background Information ''The Railway Series'' Stanley was a fictional American narrow gauge pannier tank locomotive on the Mid Sodor Railway created by the Rev. W. Awdry. He appears in the Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine, which was published in 1970. The engine is only known as "No. 2" in that book; his nickname was not revealed until the publication of The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways. Stanley's second appearance, in the back of the shed in "Bulldog", creates a continuity error. According to "Granpuff", Stuart and Falcon did not know about Stanley, implying Stanley's arrival and likely scrapping occurred before their arrival. However, Stanley is seen in the same shed as Falcon, meaning Falcon would have known about Stanley and what happened to him. Also, it has been confirmed that Falcon was built and came to the railway before Stanley, while Stuart was built and came to the railway before Stanley was turned into a pumping engine. In the illustration of Stanley as a pumping engine, he is incorrectly depicted as a saddle tank and only having one dome. However, it is possible he was given a saddle tank as part of the conversion to a pumping engine and as he would remain stationary, his sand dome was no longer needed. File:MainStanleyRWS1.png|Stanley as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:MainStanleyRWS2.png|Stanley as a pumping engine as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) Stanley is described as being rough rider and had the tendency to come off the rails, a trait that his basis (Baldwin Class 10-12-D 4-6-0) had. Two of these locomotives worked at the Snailbeach District Railway from 1923 to 1950, which partly formed the basis for the Mid Sodor Railway. File:Stanley(narrowgauge)'sBasis.jpg|Stanley's basis File:SnailbeachDistrictRailway.jpg|His basis seen on the Snailbeach District Railway Stanley becoming a stationary boiler was based on a time early in the preservation period of the Ffestiniog Railway when the locomotive Palmerston (a sister locomotive to Prince, Duke and Bertram's basis) was being used as a stationary boiler. Palmerston was eventually restored to operating condition in 1993. File:PalmerstonStationaryBoiler.jpeg|Palmerston as a stationary boiler ''Television Series'' Stanley was not introduced in the television series, however his role in the magazines and fourth series episode, Granpuff was replaced by Smudger, a dark green British 0-4-0 narrow gauge well tank engine. This was because the production crew were on a very slim budget and had to be recycled from Rheneas' model by painting it dark green and giving it separate face masks, one of which was later reused for Bertram. Unlike Stanley, Smudger was referred to by name and he was converted into a generator. Both locomotives share the same number. The magazine story, Duncan Has a Spill, incorrectly portrays Smudger as a saddle tank engine. The same error was made in the illustration of Stanley as a pumping engine in Duke the Lost Engine. File:SmudgerModel.png|Smudger, the television series counterpart File:SmudgerMagazine.jpeg|Smudger as a generator in a magazine story Behind the Scenes Awdry's model The Reverend Wilbert Awdry created an OO9 scale model of Stanley for his Mid Sodor Railway layout. It was built from a WHR Baldwin cut down to an 0-6-0 on a Minitrix chassis. However, it did not run well and was reduced to a static display. Stanley's model was donated by Awdry and put on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway in Cadeby, Leicestershire, before the railway finally closed in 2005 . File:MiniTrainsBaldwin.jpg|A Minitrains Baldwin locomotive File:Stanley(narrowgauge)Awdry'smodel.png|Stanley's model faintly seen on Awdry's layout References Category:Images of Stanley (narrow gauge)